1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally electronic equipment, such as computers, and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for cooling circuit modules such as dual inline memory modules.
2. Background Information
Computer systems often require high reliability and high capacity of operation. Various approaches have been taken to providing such high-performance, high reliability systems. High density systems are typically rack mountable, with one or more processor modules occupying a prescribed space (e.g., a vertical slot) in the rack. A trend in recent times is to make the computers with smaller form factors. This means that more processors can be located in a rack. This has the advantage of increasing the processing density within the racks, and also the advantage of reducing the distance between the computer systems.
Components of computer systems may generate substantial amounts of heat during operation. Higher operating temperatures in electronic components are associated with decreased reliability of the components. To address this issue, some systems include fans or blowers to force air over the heat-generating components to cool the components.
Random access memory for computer systems is often provided in modularized form, such as in dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs). A circuit board may have an array of parallel sockets, or “slots”, each of which receives one memory module. In some cases, the sockets may be angled such that the memory modules are situated at an acute angle with respect to the plane of the circuit board. The sockets are generally spaced close together, so air flow velocity across the sides of the memory modules may be relatively low. In addition, because of the close spacing, heat generated by components on one memory module may reduce cooling of adjacent memory modules.
Heat sinks may be attached to components to facilitate heat dissipation from the components. A heat sink is typically made of a thermally conductive material, such as aluminum, with a plurality of fins or pins on an exposed side of the heat sink. Heat is dissipated from the fins or pins to the surrounding air principally by thermal convection.
In some cases, application of conventional heat sinks to surfaces of angled memory modules may be impractical. Moreover, the use of conventional heat sinks for memory modules may increase complexity of a system. Different suppliers provide memory modules having different form factors. Thus, a heat sink for one memory module may not be suitable for use with another memory module. In some cases, a memory module supplier may bear the burden of providing a heat sink that is compatible with its memory module. In other cases, a computer manufacturer may need to add a heat sink to each memory module during installation of the modules.
Components such as memory modules are commonly added or replaced in systems that are already in service. Adding or replacing a memory module in a system may require removal of a heat sink to access an open socket or the failed memory module. Alternatively, if a heat sink is permanently attached to a failed memory module, the heat sink on the failed module must be replaced along with the module.